Unnatural Thirst
by seojieuns
Summary: Taeyong tidak tahu siapa pria tampan dan aneh itu, tapi pria itu tahu tentangnya. [NCT. Jaeyong.]
1. chapter 1

**Unnatural Thirst**

Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong

NCT

.

.

.

"Boleh aku minta lagi?"

Si bartender melirik Taeyong sekilas dari sudut matanya. Tentu saja, dia sudah duduk menyendiri di meja bar hampir satu jam sekarang dan terus meminta minuman yang sama.

Meja bar terbuka ini sengaja disiapkan ditengah-tengah acara Gala Dinner dan lelang amal –membosankan- yang diselenggarakan oleh perusahaan kekasihnya, Bona.

Bona memaksa Taeyong datang, tapi kini malah mengabaikannya dan sibuk sendiri. Membuat Taeyong ingin mengumpat saja.

Menyerahkan minum, si bartender tidak mengatakan apapun. Taeyong tidak heran mendapat kesan tidak menyenangkan itu. Dia memang sudah seperti orang tersesat, tak jauh berbeda dengan gelandangan sekarang. Dialah satu-satunya di sini yang memakai tuxedo murahan diantara lautan para bussinesman sukses yang mengenakan pakaian buatan desaigner terkenal.

Taeyong minum tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi dan melirik jam saku kunonya.

Benar, tepat satu jam.

Dia menghela napas.

"Tidak menikmati pestanya?"

Suara itu datang dari sampingnya dan Taeyong terlonjak. Menghabiskan bergelas-gelas cocktail tidak serta merta membuatnya lambat bereaksi.

Dia berputar di bangkunya untuk berhadapan dengan -mungkin ini karena efek minuman, tapi Taeyong tidak bisa memikirkan kata lain untuk menggambarkannya selain- the hot dan sexiest man ever?

Tinggi dan tampan dengan brown hair-nya. Dia tersenyum. Deretan giginya rapi dan putih seperti pemeran iklan pasta gigi di televisi. Dua bolongan cacat di kanan-kiri pipinya menambah kesan charming. Mata cokelat hangatnya, berkerut membentuk garis saat tersenyum seperti itu.

He looks so... inviting.

Jelas bukan jenis orang yang bisa ditemui di sembarang tempat.

"Oh, eh- tidak juga-"

Taeyong berhasil mengeluarkan suara sebelum terputus oleh sebuah tawa merdu.

Pria itu meminta minuman dan si bartender langsung dengan sigap menyiapkannya. Menaruh gelas di hadapan pria itu ditambah bonus 'silahkan dinikmati, tuan' dalam nada sopan.

Tidak heran, melihat potongan jas pria itu -yang rapi, mewah, elegan- diatas kemeja yang dua kancingnya terbuka dan menonjolkan bisep dan dada bidangnya yang mengesankan, dia pasti tipe orang yang sangat disukai si bartender -karena sering memberi tips dalam jumlah besar. Tidak sepertinya...

"Jangan sungkan begitu padaku,"

Pria itu mengedipkan matanya kemudian meneguk kembali minumannya tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Menurutku juga, pesta ini sangat membosankan. Tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa ditonton, dan sebagian besar orang-orang disana memang semembosankan yang terlihat."

Dia meringis kemudian tersenyum.

Taeyong merasa dirinya membalas senyum itu. Ketegangan di tubuhnya memudar perlahan.

"Sebenarnya tidak seburuk itu," Taeyong berkata setengah hati. "Well, aku memang tidak mengenal siapapun disini, tapi setidaknya ada minuman gratis." Ia mengangkat gelasnya sedikit.

"Jadi," kata pria itu, bersandar nyaman di meja bar. "Apa itu berarti kau tersesat di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Apa kau tamu undangan atau masuk dengan cara illegal-"

"Tidak, tidak!"

Taeyong bergegas memperbaiki penampilannya. Dia tidak mau disangka penyusup. Dan untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak dia mengerti, pipinya menghangat di bawah tatapan intense pria itu.

"Aku kenal seseorang di sini. Aku datang atas undangan dari pacarku, Kim Bona."

Taeyong membuat isyarat ke tempat di mana Bona telah asyik mengobrol dengan beberapa orang pria berpakaian rapi. Mungkin sasarannya berikutnya demi mendapat secarik surat kontrak asuransi berbubuh tanda tangan.

"Itu, wanita di sana," lanjutnya.

"Hmhm," gumam pria itu.

Dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Taeyong, bahkan saat Taeyong menunjuk ke seberang ruangan.

"Jadi dengan kata lain dia meninggalkanmu, benar begitu?"

Taeyong meringis, mengangguk.

"Dia memang melakukannya kadang-kadang, meninggalkanku diantara lautan orang asing yang aneh," akunya. "Oh- bukan berarti aku mengataimu juga aneh atau apa, aku–eh, aku hanya..."

Taeyong terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang baru saja merasukinya. Dia memang sedikit pendiam, tapi juga bukan antisosial yang kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan orang lain.

Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba, dia terdengar seperti orang tolol bahkan di telinganya sendiri?

Pria itu membungkuk, lebih mendekat padanya dan Taeyong menemukan dirinya tidak bisa berpaling dari matanya. Merasakan sebuah desiran aneh saat kontak mata itu bertahan beberapa saat.

Dia bertanya dengan nada rendah dan sexy.

"Kau hanya... apa, mhm?"

Saat itulah seorang pria tinggi lain mendekati mereka.

"Sajangnim, aku ingin memberitahu jika Kim sajang baru saja tiba," kata pria itu penuh hormat. Sama sekali tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk melirik Taeyong setelahnya.

"Terima kasih, Doyoung, aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi," katanya, meskipun ia tidak bergerak untuk bangkit dan masih sibuk memandangi Taeyong.

Pria yang disebut Doyoung, seketika membalas.

"Dengan segala hormat, sajangnim, tapi Kim sajang tidak akan senang jika harus menunggu lebih lama dan-"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya sekarang. Tidak usah terlalu panik begitu."

Pria itu berdiri. Dia menatap ke arah Taeyong lagi dengan senyum menawan yang perlahan muncul.

Taeyong merasakan suatu perasaan aneh memenuhi dadanya begitu melihat senyuman itu.

"Senang berbicara denganmu," kata pria itu, mengulurkan tangan.

Taeyong menyambut uluran tangan itu dari posisi duduknya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Lee Taeyong," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Pria itu memberikan remasan pelan pada tangan Taeyong sebentar saat berjabat tangan. Kemudian melonggarkan cengkeramannya, dan melangkah pergi, bersama Doyoung yang berada tepat di belakangnnya.

Tidak sampai beberapa langkah kepergian mereka, Taeyong baru tersadar, jika dia sama sekali belum sempat menyebut atau menyinggung soal namanya sejak awal mereka berbincang.

Lalu dari mana pria itu tahu?

"Aneh..."

.

.

.

~

.

.

.

Taeyong merasa baik-baik saja.

Dia berjalan mantap menuju pintu keluar. Minuman yang dia habiskan semalaman ini cukup membantunya sedikit bisa mengontrol dan menahan emosi.

Taeyong sudah dengan patuh mengikuti kekasihnya itu -yang ternyata masih ingat akan keberadaannya di sana- berkeliling dan menemui beberapa orang untuk diperkenalkan sepanjang malam. Taeyong tidak bisa mengingat apapun, selain setelan mewah pria dan gaun malam wanita yang indah dari orang-orang itu.

Mereka semua menjabat tangannya dan bertanya dengan sopan mengenai apa pekerjaannya.

"Dia seorang wartawan."

Bona yang akan menjawab pertanyaan itu untuknya. Mereka akan mengangguk, kemudian topik berganti cepat kembali ke masalah perusahaan. Taeyong hampir tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk mengatakan apapun.

Sepertinya karena kasihan, Bona akhirnya menarik tangan Taeyong ke sudut sepi dan berkata dia boleh pulang lebih dulu jika bosan. Karena dia masih harus menyakinkan pria kaya lain agar mau menjadi client-nya. Kekasihnya itu begitu bersemangat saat menceritakan siapa orang ini, dan keuntungan apa saja yang bisa dia peroleh saat berhasil meyakinkannya.

"-Karena mobilnya aku yang pakai, kau bisa pulang naik taksi. Tidak apa-apa, kan, sayang? Aku mencintaimu. Bye."

Seperti itulah Bona. Wanita ambisius yang sangat menomorsatukan pekerjaan dan karirnya.

"Kenapa dia memaksaku datang kalau begitu?" Dengus Taeyong jengkel.

Dia baru saja sampai di luar, hendak memberhentikan taksi saat melihat sebuah sedan hitam berhenti manis tepat hadapannya –seperti sedang menunggunya.

Kemudian pintu kaca dari gedung hotel di belakangnya terbuka dan ketika ia menoleh, dia menemukan si pria aneh yang mengajaknya mengobrol di meja bar tadilah yang ada di sana, berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Bukan ke arahmu, bodoh.

Taeyong menegur dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Tapi ke arah mobil itu.

Tapi meski begitu, pria itu berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Dia menatap Taeyong tanpa mengatakan apapun pada awalnya, hanya membiarkan seringai kecil bermain-main di bibirnya. Hingga akhirnya-

"Lihat siapa ini, teman berbagi kebosananku di pesta tadi."

Dia tampak geli dan benar-benar mabuk. Kulit wajahnya yang sangat putih terlihat memerah sedikit.

"Halo," sapanya santai, dengan lambaian satu tangan.

"Aku bukan―" temanmu?

Bukan respon yang tepat. Taeyong mendesah kecil dan memutuskan membalas sapa.

"Hai..."

Seringai pria itu melebar. Ada sesuatu yang terkesan berkilat dan berlari-lari di matanya. Taeyong memutuskan untuk mengabaikan itu.

Dia membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang dan berbalik lagi pada Taeyong, memberi isyarat untuknya masuk.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku menawarkan tumpangan?"

Setiap bagian dari kewarasan Taeyong menyuruhnya untuk menolak dengan sopan. Tapi entah bagaimana, dia mendapati dirinya mengangguk setelah terbengong, membiarkan pria itu meraih tangannya dan membimbingnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tangannya hangat.

Taeyong mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Dia bisa mencium wangi cologne mahal dan sedikit campuran bau alkohol dari sosok itu.

Setelah pria itu naik dan duduk di sampingnya, mereka duduk saling memandang sejenak. Kemudian wajah tampan milik pria itu perlahan dihiasi seringai sekali lagi.

"Jadi," kata pria itu berbasa-basi. "Kau mau diantarkan kemana?"

"Oh!"

Itulah respon bodohnya untuk sesaat.

Taeyong merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

Kau tidak semabuk itu, tapi kenapa menjadi sangat lambat berpikir?

Berpaling dari si pria tadi, Taeyong mulai menyebutkan alamat sekaligus arahan untuk sang sopir yang berada di depan. Dan itu diterima dengan baik karena dia mendapat anggukan mengerti.

"Berkendaralah hati-hati, Lucas."

"Baik, tuan."

Pria tadi menekan satu tombol dan kemudian ada penyekat berwarna gelap antara bagian depan dan belakang mobil.

"Akan lebih baik jika kita tak menggangunya," jelas pria itu begitu menyadari kebingungan di wajah Taeyong.

Hotel tempat acara Gala Dinner tadi digelar dapat ditempuh sekitar dua puluh menit dengan mobil dari apartemen Taeyong, jika tidak terjebak traffic jam.

Taeyong berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Apakah mengisi waktu dengan obrolan basa-basi? Atau hanya diam melihat keluar jendela sambil melamun?

Lagipula kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan bertemu pria ini lagi nanti. Kecuali jika Bona memaksanya datang lagi ke acara seperti itu -yang sepertinya akan langsung dia tolak.

Ketika mobil menjauh dari tepi jalan, terjadi sedikit lonjakan dan Taeyong hampir tersungkur ke depan jika saja tidak ada yang meraih pinggangnya dan menahannya.

Tangan pria itu menariknya kembali duduk dan -lebih mendekat ke arahnya?

"Whoa, hati-hati," gumamnya.

Taeyong tidak bergerak. Dia merasa sedikit pusing- bukan karena mabuk tapi karena menghirup wangi tubuh pria di sampingnya yang terasa lebih kuat menusuk hidung.

"Aku-eh, maaf," kata Taeyong pelan.

Dia berpaling dan mulai meronta kembali ke tempat duduknya. Bergeser menjauh. Tapi pegangan pria itu padanya justru semakin kuat.

Tangan dari pinggangnya naik ke dagu, mengangkat wajahnya, memaksa mata hitam Taeyong memandang penuh pada mata cokelat berkilat miliknya.

Taeyong tidak bernapas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Dan kemudian pria itu membungkuk dan menciumnya.

Tidak.

Taeyong berpikir samar-samar.

Ini bukan sekedar ciuman.

Dia tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu seperti ini. Seperti tenggelam dan dilahap api di saat yang bersamaan.

Bibir pria itu panas, sentuhan tangannya membakar, membuat Taeyong mengerang.

Pria itu mengambil keuntungan dari bibir Taeyong yang sedikit terbuka, menggigit belah bibir bawahnya, menyapukan lidahnya di belah bibir atas, menggerakkan lidahnya masuk, membelit, sampai Taeyong mengerang lagi.

Tangan di belakang kepalanya menekan lebih jauh. Pria itu membuat geraman pelan dan kembali melumat bibirnya. Taeyong kehilangan akal sehatnya saat napas mereka berbaur, bersama belitan lidah yang menari seirima dan tak sabar.

Taeyong tidak menarik diri, hanya merengek protes saat pria itu menarik Taeyong dan membimbingnya hingga Taeyong berada di pangkuannya.

Suara-suara lain darinya, teredam oleh bibir pria itu. Tubuh mereka menempel, bergesekan panas dan Taeyong sedikit terkejut saat sadar dia sangat terangsang sekarang. Penisnya sudah keras, bergesekan dengan milik pria itu meski terhalangi kain.

Kedua tangan pria itu, menangkup pantat Taeyong. Dia menarik diri dari bibir yang baru saja dia lumat cukup lama, hanya untuk menggigitinya sensual sebelum turun dan mencium leher Taeyong.

"So sexy," bisiknya tepat ke telinga Taeyong hingga Taeyong bergidik.

Tidak memberikan Taeyong kesempatan untuk menjawab, pria itu mencuri bibirnya sekali lagi, dalam ciuman dalam penuh gairah.

Bibir Taeyong sudah membengkak tapi dia ingin lebih. Pinggul mereka beradu, saling membentur, bergesekan. Bergerak cepat dan tak berirama demi friksi kenikmatan.

Pria itu meremas pantat Taeyong berkali-kali, dan ketika dia melepaskan bibir Taeyong, erangan keluar memenuhi bagian belakang mobil.

"Uuuhhhhhhh..."

"Taeyong."

Taeyong merasakan punggungnya melengkung ke atas tanpa sadar karena perasaan nikmat membuncah saat ia gemetar, menumpahkan cairannya sendiri di dalam celananya.

Untuk sesaat, sekitarnya terasa melayang dan hal yang bisa Taeyong rasakan adalah deru napas di telinganya dan panas tubuh yang menekan tubuhnya.

Area basah di selangkangannya melebar, dan meskipun perlahan di sadar ada tangan besar yang kini mengusap-ngusap punggungnya. Menenangkan sekaligus menggodanya secara sensual.

Mengejutkan, Taeyong membuka matanya dan langsung disuguhi tatapan intens yang sudah menunggunya. Ada kesan lapar di mata itu, sesuatu yang belum pernah Taeyong lihat dari orang lain sebelumnya.

"Taeyong," panggil pria itu.

Taeyong merasa menggigil sampai ke tulang belakang karena suara husky-nya.

Taeyong berdehem sebentar sebelum merespon, membuat seringai pria itu kembali.

"I-uh-iya?"

Tangan besar itu masih mengusap punggungnya. Dikombinasikan dengan tatapan melemahkan pria itu yang membuat Taeyong lemas seketika seperti terhipnotis.

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan lagi. Tapi hanya berhenti sampai disana.

"Kita sudah sampai," katanya, dan seringainya semakin melebar.

"Apa-"

Taeyong baru menyadari jika mobil itu sudah berhenti bergerak. Sekilas, dia memandang keluar lewat jendela dan melihat jika memang benar, itu adalah gedung apartemennya.

"O-oh."

Dengan wajah merah, dia menurunkan diri dari pangkuan pria itu dan keluar saat pintu mobil dibuka dari luar, menampilkan Lucas yang berdiri di sana sambil menahan pintu -mempersilahkannya keluar.

Sebelum Taeyong tahu apa yang terjadi, dia sudah berdiri di luar, tepat di depan gedung apartemen. Sementara Lucas sudah kembali ke kursi depan kemudi.

Jendela bagian belakang mobil kembali turun, memperlihatkan pria tadi sedang menyeringai.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Taeyong," kata pria itu.

Dan kemudian mobil mereka berlalu.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Taeyong meletakkan tangannya di bibirnya yang bengkak dan menunduk untuk melihat ada bekas basah di celananya tepat di bagian selangkangan.

Taeyong masih tidak bergerak.

Menyadari satu fakta lagi. Bahwa, dia bahkan belum tahu siapa nama pria yang baru saja making out dengannya di mobil tadi.

"FUCK!"

.

.

.

TBC

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Unnatural Thirst**

Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong

NCT

.

.

.

Itu hampir satu minggu kemudian saat Bona mengundang -baiklah, lebih seperti memaksa- Taeyong datang menemuinya di tempat kerja. _Katanya_ untuk makan siang bersama.

Bona baru _naik pangkat_ dan mendapat ruang kantor baru yang lebih besar serta luas -pencapaian yang sebenarnya cukup mengesankan meski baru bekerja sekitar enam bulan- dan ingin Taeyong melihatnya.

"Kau bisa, kan, sayang?" katanya pada Taeyong.

"Usahakan datang sebentar saja dan jangan kecewakan aku. Di Gala Dinner kemarin, aku juga belum sempat mengenalkanmu pada si penggelar acara sekaligus bosku. Oh, dan satu lagi. Kenakan kemeja rapi dan jangan pakai _jeans_!"

Taeyong tidak bisa protes meski dia juga sibuk. Dia hanya tidak mau berdebat dengan kekasihnya itu.

Itulah bagaimana Taeyong berakhir disini. Naik lift sendirian sampai ke lantai 12 gedung kantor Bona -yang mengagumkan- di hari Jumat sekitar tengah hari.

Dari pintu lift yang mencerminkan bayangannya, Taeyong melihat dirinya memakai celana bahan dan kemeja biru berkancing rapi, disempurnakan dengan sepatu pantofel hitam yang habis disemir -sesuai instruksi Bona pagi tadi saat menelponnya.

Taeyong memeriksa bayangannya sekali lagi, merapikan poni rambut hitam nakalnya yang jatuh menutupi dahi -juga beberapa anak rambut yang terus mencuat ke berbagai sisi.

Sejujurnya, dia sedikit gugup. Firasatnya agak tidak enak.

Pria -yang waktu itu- memang hadir dipesta itu, tapi dia tidak mungkin ada _di sini_ , kan?

Pemikiran dimana Taeyong akan melihatnya lagi walau sekecil apapun selalu membuatnya was-was.

Sisa malam setelah Gala Dinner itu terasa kabur. Entah bagaimana Taeyong bisa masuk ke apartemennya sendiri, berganti pakaian, kemudian naik ke tempat tidur -dia tidak ingat. Yang jelas dia terbangun jam dua belas malam -dengan sakit kepala dan denyutan-denyutan tak mengenakkan di area selatannya.

Jika malam itu terasa sangat cepat, maka sisa minggu ini, sebaliknya -terasa luar biasa lambat. Semuanya seakan menjadi dua kali lebih lama bagi Taeyong. Pikiran Taeyong juga terus menerus terdistraksi.

Contohnya, saat Taeyong sedang bekerja mengetik sebuah artikel -lalu tiba-tiba, dia akan teringat pada mata cokelat hangat pria itu yang tengah memandangnya instens, dan kemudian, _wham_ , konsentrasinya buyar.

Atau saat dia memotong sayuran dan hendak memasak, tiba-tiba dia terbayang bahu lebar, dada bidang, dan _muscled arm_ yang menonjol sempurna di balik tuxedo pria itu -kemudian tanpa sengaja mengiris jarinya sendiri.

Minggu ini benar-benar diisi frustasi. Apalagi saat malam tiba.

Alasannya lebih karena Taeyong menolak menyentuh dirinya sendiri -karena pasti memikirkan pria itu saat melakukannya. Dia tidak mau menjadikan pria itu sebagai objek fantasinya meski dia adalah sosok _pria_ paling menarik yang pernah Taeyong temui.

Apa karena itu juga? Karena itu adalah pengalaman pertama Taeyong dengan sesama pria? Hal yang belum pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya hingga sedikit sulit dilupakan?

 _Ya, pasti karena itu,_ pikirnya.

Mengenai Bona, Taeyong juga menghindarinya.

Itu cukup mudah dilakukan karena jadwal kerja mereka yang memang sama-sama sibuk. Tapi sayangnya, Bona tahu sampai hal terdetail mengenai _deadline_ kiriman artikel di tempat kerja Taeyong untuk cetakan minguan -tepat pukup sembilan di hari Jum'at- dan waktu bebasnya sampai sore saat menunggu hasil editan pihak editor selesai. Makanya, dia tidak bisa lolos dari permintaan kali ini.

Hanya dengan memikirkan dia akan duduk berseberangan dengan Bona -di restoran mewah favoritnya, mendengarkannya bercerita tentang hari itu, membuat perut Taeyong bergejolak diisi rasa bersalah.

 _Dia bisa dibilang sudah "mengkhianati" kekasihnya itu, kan?_

Taeyong begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga tak fokus saat mendengar bunyi pintu lift terbuka dan melangkah keluar -padahal itu baru di lantai enam.

Sekelompok pria dalam setelan rapi melewatinya memasuki lift.

Dan begitu sadar akan kesalahannya, Taeyong langsung mundur dan kembali masuk dengan malu.

" _Oh-eh_ , maaf, salah lantai-"

Kata-katanya tertinggal di ujung lidah karena salab satu pria di kelompok pria –orang yang baru saja dia tabrak dengan punggungnya- menyeringai lebar ke arahnya saat dia menoleh.

Taeyong melangkah ke samping sambil membisu. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai mulutnya bisa bergerak tanpa mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh saat ini. Makanya dia hanya diam.

Salah satu dari mereka -yang Taeyong kenali sebagai pria yang ad di Gala Dinner- menekan tombol lima belas melewati sisi tubuhnya. Seperti sengaja mendekat dan membuat kontak dengannya.

 _Fuck, firasat buruknya benar-benar terjadi!_

Taeyong mengumpat dalam hati.

Mereka sedang heboh membicarakan rencana main golf bersama di akhir pekan. Tapi perhatian si pria itu justru hanya terarah pada dinding lift -yang seperti cermin- di depannya. Dia terus memandang lekat Taeyong meski sesekali merespon perkataan dan lelucon teman-temannya kemudian tertawa.

Taeyong tetap terpaku di tempatnya -di sudut kanan depan lift.

Rasa lega baru terasa saat pintu lift itu terbuka di lantai dua belas -atau begitulah setidaknya sampai Taeyong mendengar pria itu mengatakan sesuatu.

 _"Aku turun di sini, nanti aku susul kalian ke ruang meeting. Ada yang mau aku ambil dulu."_

Suara dari belakangnya membuat Taeyong tersentak dan mempercepat jalan. Dia akan berusaha menghindari interaksi apapun dengan pria itu karena menurutnya itulah yang terbaik setelah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Itu sampai Taeyong sadar jika dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Kantor baru Bona, dia tidak tahu tempatnya!

 _Oh, fuck._

Taeyong terpaksa berhenti di depan meja sekertaris. Berharap pria itu masih jauh di belakangnya.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah aku bertanya dimana kantor Kim Bona?" Taeyong bertanya, mencoba tersenyum pada wanita itu.

Si sekretaris cantik itu, menilainya sebentar, berdiri dan menunjukkan arah.

"Kantor Kim Bona-shi ada di samping sana. Cukup ikuti lorong kemudian berbelok ke-"

"Biar langsung aku yang antar, Jihyo. Kebetulan aku juga mau ke kantorku. Kau kembalilah bekerja," potong suara lain.

 _Fuck._ Taeyong mengumpat lagi dalam hati.

Jihyo tersenyum dan mengangguk hormat –kembali duduk.

Pria itu dengan santai meletakkan tangannya di punggung Taeyong, membuat Taeyong bergidik. Dia merasakan tatapan pria itu padanya.

"Mari, Taeyong-shi. Lewat sini."

 _Ya Tuhan._ Taeyong merasa kesulitan menjawab.

Dia mengangguk, menjaga kepalanya terus menunduk saat bergumam, "Te-terima kasih."

Taeyong tertinggal di belakang pria itu saat dia memimpin jalan melalui lorong dan belokan menuju barisan meja kantor bersekat.

Bukan berarti Taeyong terlalu memperhatikannya atau apa, tapi bahkan hanya dilihat dari belakangpun, pria itu masih menawan.

 _Bona_.

Taeyong mengingatkan dirinya dengan marah.

 _Kau kesini untuk menemui kekasihmu._

Dia masih sibuk menegur dirinya dalam hati saat pria itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang tertutup. Taeyong menabrak punggung pria itu kemudian tersandung saat mundur.

Untungnya pria itu menangkapnya tepat waktu. Meski terlihat geli.

" _Clumsy,_ huh?"

Taeyong memerah, merasa lebih dari bodoh dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak! Aku – _um_ , aku –hanya begini saat kau ada – _eh_ , didekatku saja-" ujarnya polos.

Pria itu tidak melepaskan lengannya. Bahkan, ibu jarinya mulai mengusap ringan kulit tangannya. Sentuhan yang membuat Taeyong gila dan dia tidak bisa berpikir.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

Taeyong membuat kesalahan lain dengan beradu tatap dengannya yang tengah menyeringai tampan.

"Aku senang bisa berefek _seperti itu_ padamu."

 _Ya, Tuhan._

Taeyong tidak bisa berpaling, terjebak pada dalamnya mata cokelat hangat itu. Dia mundur sedikit.

"Bisakah kau mengantar- _eh_ , maksudku, apa ini kantor Bona?" tanya Taeyong mencoba berani.

" _Hmh_ , ya. Tapi apa kau yakin mau masuk ke sana sekarang?"

Tidak salah lagi, suara pria itu kini telah berubah menjadi benar-benar serak. Seringainya melebar. Dia melihat Taeyong dengan tatapan intens itu lagi.

"Oh? I-ya, kami punya rencana makan siang bersama dan dia bilang-"

"Bukan itu," kata pria itu, seringainya lebih lebar lagi. "Maksudku, apa kau benar-benar mau masuk ke sana sekarang _–seperti itu_?" Dia melirik sekilas ke bawah.

Bingung, Taeyong melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Fuck. Apa dia benar-benar tengah ereksi di saat seperti ini?_

Taeyong mengerang.

"Ayo, ke sini," kata pria itu, matanya melengkung saat tersenyum lebar. Dia menikmati setiap detiknya bisa menggodai si pemuda Lee.

Taeyong menurut saat pria itu menariknya ke salah satu pintu ruangan yang sudah mereka lewati tadi.

Setelah pria itu menutup pintu di belakang mereka, ada jeda hening.

 _Ya, Tuhan, ini sangat memalukan._

"Benarkah? Menurutku tidak sama sekali."

Taeyong mengerang lagi saat ia menyadari dia baru mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

Pria itu mengedipkan mata padanya dan berseringai.

Dalam sekejap, sebelum Taeyong tahu apa yang terjadi, dia sudah terdorong ke pintu. Selama satu menit, pria itu hanya menahannya di sana, menilainya dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan lapar. Dia membungkuk lebih dekat, sehingga pipi mereka bersentuhan, seakan membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan apa yang mau dia lakukan padanya.

Pria itu membawa satu tangannya ke wajah Taeyong; sementara tangan yang lain tersimpan di pinggang pria itu, menahannya menekan pintu.  
Ketika dia membungkuk lebih jauh untuk mencium Taeyong -lebih seperti mencuri bibirnya dalam lumatan posesif- Taeyong bisa merasakan milik pria itu yang sama-sama keras menekan miliknya.

Taeyong tidak mengerti, tapi dia merasa seperti sedang tenggelam sekaligus terbakar.

Ketika pria itu akhirnya menarik diri, keduanya hampir kehabisan napas.

"Mari kita lihat," Pria itu terengah-engah, "Apa aku bisa membantu masalah kecilmu ini."

Tangan yang menelusuri garis rahang Taeyong mulai membuat jalan turun ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Taeyong membeku di tempat saat merasakan jari-jari panas mengusap leher, tulang selangka, dada, dan akhirnya sampai pada bagian depan celananya.

"Ini bukan -masalah - _uhh_ kecil."

Taeyong tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dia bicara di saat seperti ini.

Semua kontrol tubuh lainnya telah dia pasrahkan –pinggulnya mendorong maju dengan tak sabar, kepalanya terkulai pada pintu sambil menutup mata, karena ia semakin larut pada tiap sentuhan tangan besar, kuat, panas yang menyentuhnya.

"Aku tetap mau membantu," kata pria itu di antara gigitannya di leher Taeyong. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menjilati sekitar sana hingga naik ke daun telinga.

" _Ahh_ \- kalau begitu cepatlah- _hhahh_ -"

Pria itu terhenti.

Taeyong mengerang tidak suka, mendekatkan dirinya lebih pada sentuhan pria itu, dan bisa merasakannya tersenyum.

"Tidak sabaran."

Mendorong kuat sekali lagi, pria itu membenamkan wajahnya di leher Taeyong saat dia mulai bekerja membukakan sabuk. Taeyong merintih pelan saat ritsleting itu turun.

Kini hanya ada lapisan tipis kain yang menghalanginya merasakan sentuhan panas pria itu, dan dia menginginkannya -penyiksaan itu, agar cepat berakhir.

" _Please_ ," pintanya.

Pria itu menarik turun celana Taeyong ke pertengahan paha, sekaligus celana dalamnya. Taeyong mengerang lega sekaligus tak sabar.

Cengkeraman pria itu begitu kuat tapi dia membelai Taeyong sangat lambat, seperti sengaja hanya ingin menggoda.

Ketika Taeyong menggerakkan pinggulnya ke depan, pria itu kembali menahan pinggangnya mundur menekan pintu.

" _Please_ – _aahh_."

Taeyong memohon lagi, dan syukurlah pria itu mengerti. Cengkraman pria itu menjadi lebih kuat sekarang, menjadi lebih cepat. Kepalan tangannya memutar ke atas dan ke bawah sepanjang penis Taeyong dengan gesekan yang nikmat tak tertahankan-

Mulut Taeyong terbuka tanpa suara dan matanya tertutup ketika pria itu lagi-lagi menghentikan gerakannya meski tidak menjauh.

"Buka matamu. Lihat aku," katanya serak.

Taeyong tidak sempat berpikir, hanya membuka matanya untuk menemukan dia kini hanya berjarak satu inci dari wajah sempurna dan tatapan mata cokelat yang berapi-api.

"Kau tidak tahu, Taeyong-"

Pria itu hampir menggeram, melanjutkan menyentuhnya.

"Betapa inginnya aku membuatmu telanjang di bawahku sekarang."

Taeyong hanya membiarkan suara-suara aneh keluar dari belah bibirnya. Tidak bisa menjawab.

"Tapi ini," tambah pria itu, "Aku akan melakukannya. Untuk saat ini."

Dengan itu dia melepaskan genggamannya pada Taeyong -tapi sebelum dia bisa protes, pria itu sudah berlutut di antara kakinya.

" _Uhhhhh_ -"

Taeyong tidak bisa berpikir. Napasnya keluar dalam intensitas pendek dan menderu.

Pria melebarkan kakinya, menciumi pangkal paha juga menggigit lembut kulit di persimpangan paha bagian dalam Taeyong.

Salah satu tangan Taeyong, mengepal kuat di sampingnya, dan tangan yang lain -entah bagaimana- berpindah ke rambut cokelat halus pria itu.

Pria itu menyeringai ke arahnya saat dia menekan bibirnya yang terkatup untuk mengecup ujung penisnya. Cairan precumnya sudah menetes dan pemandangan itu hanya membuatnya semakin keras.

" _Ahhh_ -"

Ketika lidah pria itu mulai bekerja, Taeyong hampir roboh. Saat dia mulai bersemangat membuka mulutnya dan menelan miliknya, Taeyong berteriak dan meronta-ronta melawan pegangan pria itu di pinggangnya.

" _You looks amazing like this_ ," kata pria itu rendah sambil menjauh.

Napas panasnya yang menderu membuat Taeyong kembali mengerang. Setelah menggoda Taeyong sejenak, dia kembali bekerja –memutar lidah panasnya naik turun dengan ahli sampai benda itu sepenuhnya tertanam di tenggorokannya.

Pria itu memberi hisapan kuat dan selama melakukannya, dia tidak berpaling dari wajah Taeyong, seolah berusaha menghafal seluruh ekspresi kenikmatannya.

" _Ahhh- ahhhhh_ -"

Taeyong tidak tahu berapa lama lagi dia bisa bertahan. Sepanjang hidupnya dia belum pernah merasakan sensasi panas basah di sekitar miliknya hingga seperti ini dari seorang pria. Dia juga bisa merasakan tangan pria itu telah berpindah menangkup pantatnya. Meremasnya pelan sambil terus bekerja.

Taeyong menggeliat nikmat.

 _Knock! Knock!_

Dan itu seperti mimpi buruk yang mengerikan saat dia mendengarnya. Dua ketukan pintu dari belakangnya juga panggilan seseorang yang tak terdengar jelas.

Taeyong membeku. Pria itu tidak, terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan lebih tergesa. Taeyong menggunakan tangannya untuk menarik kepala pria itu menjauh tapi dia hanya menggeram.

"Tidak."

Pria itu kembali mengecupi milik Taeyong sementara tangannya bergerak cepat naik-turun.

"Tapi _ahhhh_ \- mereka _ahhhhh_ - _mhhmm_!"

Taeyong menutup mulutnya, melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang begitu visinya menghitam. Dia menahan jeritan, dan sampai tak lama kemudian.

"Cepat sekali, huh?"

Dia bisa merasakan pria itu mengambil sapu tangan dan membersihkannya dengan hati-hati. Tapi Taeyong tidak bisa bergerak. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menunduk untuk melihat ke bawah, meskipun cengkeramannya di kepala pria itu mengendur.

Taeyong gemetar dan ketika dia merasakan pria itu bangkit berdiri, melepaskan pegangannya pada Taeyong untuk sesaat, tubuhnya langsung limbung.

Pria itu langsung menahannya lagi, sambil terkekeh. Dengan lebih lembut, dia mencium bibir Taeyong –yang masih membeku dan sedikit terbuka. Tangannya menarik celana Taeyong naik, membenarkannya lagi.

 _Knock! Knock!_

Dua ketukan lain datang dan pria itu menarik diri, berkata cukup keras dengan suara agak serak.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Taeyong hanya menatapnya. Dia tahu dia harusnya merasa sangat malu sekarang –tapi dia masih terlalu lemas dan seakan dibius oleh aroma pria itu di sekelilingnya. Dia hampir tidak sadar saat pria itu menariknya –menjauhi pintu, memasuki kantor lebih jauh. Mendudukkannya di kursi dan menepuk kepalalnya seperti anak kecil.

"Tunggu disini."

Ketika dia mengambil langkah mundur, Taeyong tidak bisa tidak mengagumi bentuk menyembul dari depan celananya.

Saat pria itu mulai menuju pintu, Taeyong tersentak sadar.

"Tunggu!" katanya, setengah berdiri dari kursi.

Pria itu berhenti, berbalik padanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Wajah pria itu, yang telah dibuat netral, kini dipenuhi senyum lebar lagi. Mata cokelat hangat itu berkilat-kilat.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak menghargai tawaran itu, tetapi apa kau benar-benar berpikir jika ini waktu yang tepat?"

"Aku -tidak berarti aku bermaksud -aku tidak-!"

Taeyong bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dan tidak yakin apa itu karena merasa malu atau justru karena keinginan bersemangatnya untuk ganti merasakan milik besar pria itu di mulutnya-

Taeyong mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Maksudku, apa kau akan membiarkan orang lain melihatmu - _seperti itu_?"

Kalimat itu terdengar tak asing. Seperti _de javu_.

Tercengang, pria itu menatap tonjolan -yang sangat _menonjol_ \- di celana buatan desainer terkenalnya.

" _Shit_."

Taeyong sangat ingin tertawa. Tapi menahannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya harus duduk di belakang mejaku, dan kau yang membuka pintu. Bilang saja jika kita sedang membicarakan beberapa hal tentang artikel buatanmu."

Taeyong tidak bisa percaya, mulutnya terbuka kaget.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku seorang wartawan?"

"Itu-"

"Dan darimana kau tahu namaku? Aku tidak ingat pernah memberitahumu," katanya curiga.

 _"Tuan?"_

Terdengar dari belakang pintu, dan tanpa berpikir lagi Taeyong bangkit untuk membukanya.

Dia membuka pintu dan hampir tersentak saat bertatapan dengan wajah Jihyo, yang langsung menatap heran saat melihatnya. Dia berlalu masuk ke kantor.

"Jung sajangnim? Yang lain sudah menunggu anda di ruangan _meeting_ -"

"Sayang?"

Di balik punggung Jihyo rupanya ada Bona yang kebetulan lewat. Bibir merahnya membentuk senyum lebar.

Taeyong mencoba mengangkat naik sudut bibirnya. Dia sedang berpikir bagaimana cara untuk langsung melesat pergi sekarang.

"Hai, Bona."

"Aku berusaha menghubungimu karena kau sudah lima belas menit terlambat. Tapi kulihat sepertinya kau sudah bertemu dengan bosku. Bagaimana? Dia benar-benar membosankan, kan?"

Itu diucapkan Bona dengan senyum jahil melewati bahu Taeyong, ke tempat si pria itu –Jaehyun- sedang berdiri dengan Jihyo di sampingnya.

 _Jaehyun ... namanya Jaehyun._

 _Tunggu, dia bilang_ bos?

 _Fuck. Jadi orang yang making out dengannya dimobil minggu kemarin dan orang yang baru saja memberikan blowjob padanya -adalah bos laki-laki dari kekasihnya sendiri?_

"Jadi, sayang, kita makan siang sekarang?"

Taeyong menatap Bona, lalu kembali pada pria itu.

"Aku-" Tenggorokannya tercekat. "Maaf, permisi sebentar. Aku rasa aku tiba-tiba tidak enak badan."

Dengan itu, dia melewati Bona yang terkejut dan langsung menuju toilet pria.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Lima menit kemudian Taeyong sudah berdiri di depan wastafel marmer dengan keran mengkilap yang mewah. Air menetes dari wajah yang baru dibasuhnya berkali-kali.

Taeyong tidak benar-benar sakit. tidak benar-benar tidak enak badan, hanya perutnya terasa bergolak aneh setelah mengetahui fakta itu. Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut saat mengetahui jika- pria yang _making out_ denganmu dan orang yang baru saja memberikan blowjob padamu adalah bos laki-laki dari kekasihmu sendiri?

Untungnya tadi dia sempat melihat tanda kamar mandi di seberang lorong -jadi tidak terlalu menarik perhatian karyawan lain saat berlari pergi dari ruangan Jaehyun untuk menyelamatkan rasa malunya.

 _Ada apa denganku?_

Pintu terbuka dan Taeyong seketika tegang -begitu melihat dari cermin jika orang yang sedang coba dia hindari -Jaehyun- tengah menutup pintu itu di belakangnya. _Menguncinya_.

"Hey," kata pria itu, agak ragu-ragu.

Taeyong tidak merasa bisa membalas, jadi hanya terus menatapnya.

"Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Aku kesini hanya untuk memastikan apa kau baik-baik saja. Kekasihmu, Bona, bilang padaku dia akan menunggu di restoran dekat sini dan memintamu langsung menyusulnya jika sudah merasa baikan."

Sekali lagi, tidak ada tanggapan berarti dari Taeyong -yang kini mencengkeram erat tepi wastafel seakan membutuhkan pegangan.

"Tapi aku sudah memberitahunya lewat pesan barusan."

Jeda sebentar.

"Aku bilang jika kau benar-benar sakit dan Lucas akan mengantarmu pulang -yang mana hanya kebohonganku karena aku ingin meminta waktumu sebentar. Untuk bicara," tambahnya saat melihat kepala Taeyong berbalik.

"Berbicara tentang apa?"

Pertanyaannya keluar begitu saja dari mulut Taeyong tanpa sempat berpikir.

"Maaf. Harusnya semuanya tidak seperti ini," kata Jaehyun akhirnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat menyesal.

Taeyong –yang masih memunggunginya- benar-benar berbalik sekarang untuk menghadap Jaehyun. Gejolak dalam perutnya terasa semakin buruk saat pria itu mendekatinya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Jaehyun mendesah berat dan dengan sengaja mengusap rambut berwarna cokelatnya ke belakang -membuat itu kusut dengan cara yang terlampau seksi. Buku-buku jari Taeyong memutih karena memegang wastafel terlalu erat.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa dirimu saat kita bertemu minggu lalu di acara Gala," jujurnya.

Taeyong hanya terus menatapnya -kini dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Aku mengenalimu dari foto yang ada di meja kerja Bona."

Taeyong mencoba memproses informasi itu. Dia tahu foto yang Jaehyun maksud. Fotonya dan Bona. Berlatarkan pantai yang diambil saat liburan bersama terakhir mereka -dua tahun lalu.

Jaehyun memandang Taeyong hati-hati.

"Sebenarnya, Taeyong, aku yang memaksa Bona mengundangmu datang. Aku ingin berbicara secara pribadi denganmu tapi apa yang terjadi berikutnya- sama sekali di luar rencana karena aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Maaf-"

"Kau sudah merencanakannya?" Mata Taeyong menyipit dipenuhi kebingungan yang luar biasa. "Apa yang ingin seorang sajangnim sebuah perusahaan asuransi bicarakan denganku? Kita tidak saling kenal dan tidak punya urusan apapun."

"Ceritanya panjang. Kamar mandi bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk membicarakannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin membahas ini saat membawamu ke kantorku tadi tapi aku malah- _well,_ intinya, aku butuh bantuanmu, Taeyong-"

"Bantuan macam apa?"

"Untuk itulah, bisa kita pergi ke suatu tempat untuk memberbicarakan ini? Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam lagi." Dia mengangkat tangannya dihadapan Taeyong. "Aku janji," tambahnya.

Melihat campuran putus asa sekaligus pengharapan di wajahnya -terlebih caranya menatap seakan Taeyong adalah hal paling penting di dunia ini- hampir membuat Taeyong luluh. Tapi Taeyong tahu, jika dia setuju, maka dia tidak ada bedanya seperti anak kecil yang sedang coba bermain api -api yang kemudian akan membakarnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

Taeyong tiba-tiba marah.

"Kau sudah merencanakan pertemuan aneh kita kemudian melakukan pelecahan seksual padaku di mobil mewahmu waktu itu. Sekarang, kau menghalangiku menemui pacarku -yang juga karwayanmu- dan berkata butuh bantuanku? Lelucon macam apa itu? Kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku!"

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu permainanan apa yang sedang kau mainkan, Jung Jaehyun shi. Jangan bilang jika kau mau menggunakanku untuk melakukan hal buruk pada Bona-"

"Ini tidak seperti itu!"

Suara Jaehyun pecah, dan Taeyong bisa melihat kilatan-kilatan kemarahan di matanya sekarang.

"Aku sudah bilang jika _semua itu_ bukan bagian dari rencana! Ini semua salahmu! Kenapa kau harus terlihat begitu menggoda dan- _ahrg_!"

Dia memotong ucapannya sendiri dengan erangan keras.

"Terserah," kata Taeyong, "Intinya aku tidak mau ikut campur. Aku tidak mau pergi kemanapun denganmu untuk bicara atau untuk alasan apapun."

Jaehyun tampak berusaha keras mengatakan sesuatu. Taeyong menunggu sesaat untuk mendengar ucapannya, tapi dia hanya diam. Taeyong melewatinya dan membuka pintu.

Jaehyun tidak bergerak.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai. Aku harap kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi, Jung Jaehyun shi," katanya tegas.

Inilah yang terbaik.

 _Pria itu jelas berbahaya._

Kekayaan dan kekuasaannya bisa membuat Jaehyun melakukan apapun yang dia mau

Tapi Taeyong cukup bangga karena bisa menolak ajakan Jaehyun saat menekan tombol lift, mengingat di pertemuan terakhir mereka, otaknya seakan kosong dan dia hanya menurut seperti orang tolol saat dilecehkan. Kali ini dia akan kukuh pada pendiriannya menolak ajakan Jaehyun.

 _Ini sudah benar. Tindakan yang kuambil sudah benar._

Tapi kenapa Taeyong merasa- seperti baru membuat kesalahan besar?

"-Jadi aku bilang padanya, untuk segera mengemasi barang-barang dan pindah dari ruangan itu. Bisa kau bayangkan, sayang? Aku cukup kasihan pada wanita malang itu, tapi itu salahnya juga yang bodoh-"

Taeyong tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya.

Dia hampir tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Jung Jaehyun. Selain namanya, statusnya sebagai bos Bona, wajahnya yang tampan, tatapan matanya yang intens, lekukan bibirnya saat menyeringai, suaranya yang _husky_ dan seksi, juga setiap sentuhannya yang lembut tapi _membakar_.

Dia hampir tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Jaehyun, maka dari itu, harusnya dia tidak membayangan ini.

 _Jaehyun, dalam setelan jas mahalnya. Jaehyun, yang melepas setelan jas mahalnya. Jaehyun, di tempat tidurnya. Jaehyun, berada di atasnya. Jaehyun, menyentuhnya-_

"Bona," kata Taeyong tiba-tiba. Mereka sedang makan malam di apartemennya, menyantap hidangan lezat sesuai standar wanita itu. "Aku rasa- aku tidak bisa melajutkan hubungan ini."

Shit. Meski Taeyong bermaksud memutuskan Bona karena merasa tidak bisa bersama wanita itu lagi -tidak, setelah apa yang Jaehyun lakukan padanya- tapi dia tidak berniat mengatakannya dengan _to the point_ dan tanpa basa-basi begitu.

Suah tiga hari sejak kejadian di kantor Jaehyun waktu itu. Bona masih sangat kesal -tanpa henti mencecarnya jika perbuatannya yang langsung pergi dari ruangan sangat tidak sopan.

Untungnya alasan sakit Taeyong mampu membuatnya selamat untuk sementara, meski dengan bayaran berupa rasa bersalah.

Sampai hari Minggu Taeyong masih bisa beralasan. Berkata jika dia kelelahan, masih belum pulih, dan hanya ingin tidur. Tapi keesokan harinya, dia benar-benar tak bisa menghindar. Bona datang ke apartemennya setelah sengaja pulang lebih cepat dari kantor hari itu karena, _katanya,_ merindukan Taeyong.

Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Bona menuntut seks. Taeyong harusnya menantikan saat-saat dimana kekasihnya itu mau bermanja lagi padanya -seperti diawal hubungan mereka. Tapi dia terpaksa menolak kali ini. Lagi-lagi mengarang alasan _aku belum mandi sejak pagi_.

Bona yang hendak menciumnya langsung menjauh jijik begitu mendengarnya, menyuruhnya mandi.

Kekasihnya itu mencurigainya, Taeyong tahu. Tapi wanita itu tidak banyak bicara lagi dan memutuskan menonton tv sambil menunggu Taeyong mandi.

Setelah mandi, Taeyong tak memberi sedikitpun kesempatan pada Bona untuk melanjutkan yang tadi -langsung menyibukkan diri di dapur. Semua makanan yang sedang mereka nikmati ini, Taeyonglah yang memasak.

Bona? Dia hanya melanjutkan menonton tv. Tidak mengherankan karena dia adalah jenis wanita yang lebih memilih mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli makanan atau membayar orang memasak untuknya dibanding membuat jari-jari tangan terawatnya sekedar memegang pisau dapur.

"Kau pasti bercanda, sayang," kata Bona dengan benar-benar tenang, membuat Taeyong cukup terkejut.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Bona. Aku hanya- kau tahu, ada beberapa hal yang berubah sekarang dan-"

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku." Bona masih menguyah makanan dengan tenangnya. "Apa yang merasukimu, sayang? Kau sudah janji untuk datang bersamaku ke resepsi pernikahan temanku –Eunhye- minggu depan."

"I-ini bukan tentang itu! Aku-"

"Tetap saja kau sudah berjanji," potongnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Bona! Aku tidak bisa- aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi."

"Baik, terserah padamu. Tapi kau masih harus datang ke pernikahan itu denganku."

"Tapi-"

Bona menatapnya tajam, sukses membuat Taeyong menutup mulut.

"Baiklah." Dia akan mengalah. "Aku akan menemanimu pergi minggu depan meski kita sudah-"

"Putus? Tidak ada hubungan apapun? Ya, ya, aku mengerti," katanya, dia berdiri cepat. "Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, Taeyong."

Taeyong menduga -mantan- kekasihnya itu marah sekarang, terlihat di wajahnya. Indikasi lain adalah panggilan 'Taeyong' darinya. Karena biasanya Bona lebih senang memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'sayang'.

Bona berjalan mengelilingi meja dan memberi Taeyong ciuman selamat tinggal, tepat di bibir, seolah-olah makan malam bersama mereka malam itu benar-benar normal –tanpa ada kejadian Taeyong meminta putus.

"Makanannya enak tapi sedikit terlalu asin, sayang."

Atau sepertinya- tidak terlalu marah juga?

Taeyong tidak pernah bisa mengerti wanita seperti Bona.

.

.

.

Itu satu minggu kemudian, saat Taeyong meninggalkan kantor penerbitan tempatnya bekerja dan melihat sebuah mobil hitam mewah terparkir tepat di depan gedung. Hampir terkesan seolah menunggu seseorang. _Menunggunya_.

Pemandangan itu membuatnya was-was.

Untuk memastikan, Taeyong berjalan langsung ke mobil itu dan mengetuk jendela gelap bagian belakang -yang langsung bergerak turun memperlihatkan sosok familiar paling tak ingin dia temui. _Jung Jaehyun._

Taeyong ingin marah, sekaligus mengumpat karena masih sempat-sempatnya terpesona pada sosok itu setelah apa yang terjadi.

"Maafkan aku," kata Jaehyun menyesal, sebelum Taeyong bisa berkata-kata. "Aku tahu kau sudah menyuruhku untuk tak mengganggumu lagi, tapi aku benar-benar harus bicara denganmu, Taeyong. Ini penting. Aku janji aku tidak-"

"Aku mengerti," kata Taeyong, sukses membuat Jaehyun bingung. "Kau tidak akan menyerah sampai aku mau mendengarkanmu, kan?"

Taeyong kesal, tapi mencoba menahannya.

"Ya, benar sekali," kata pria itu sambil tersenyum manis menunjukkan dimplenya.

Senyumnya itu membuat bibir Taeyong berkedut meskipun dia masih bersikeras mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Masuklah."

"Untuk apa?!" Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Dia tersipu begitu menyadari senyum geli Jaehyun. Kepanikannya pasti sangat kentara. "Maksudku, tidak bisakah kita membicarakan ini melalui telepon, atau-"

"Ini terlalu rumit. Aku punya alasan kenapa ingin berbicara langsung denganmu secara pribadi. Ayo, masuklah. Jika kau masih takut dan tidak percaya padaku, kau bisa duduk di depan dengan Lucas."

Taeyong tahu dia tidak ingin duduk di samping Lucas. Dia ingin yang lain. Yang seperti waktu itu-

"Aku memang tidak percaya padamu, tapi aku tidak pernah takut," katanya. "Aku juga tidak janji akan membantumu setelah mendengar semua hal yang ingin kau jelaskan. Aku melakukan ini hanya agar kau berhenti mengganguku, Jaehyun shi."

Namun, meskipun dia membuka pintu belakang, Taeyong tidak punya keberanian melihat Jaehyun sampai dia duduk. Ketika akhirnya dia melirik sekilas, rupanya Jaehyun sudah memandanginya lekat.

"Jadi," kata Jaehyun setelah beberapa saat. "Kau lebih memilih duduk bersamaku di sini? Lagi?"

Wajah Taeyong kembali memerah mengingat pengalaman terakhir kalinya saat dia berada di mobil ini. Jaehyun benar-benar bermaksud menggodanya. Sialan.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Taeyong bertanya, saat mobil menjauh dari tepi jalan dan bergerak ke jalan raya.

"Yang jelas ke tempat umum," jawab Jaehyun. "Aku pikir itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih aman supaya aku tidak punya kesempatan -bagaimana mengatakannya?- melecehkanmu lagi?"

Taeyong semakin memerah. Sementara Jaehyun menyeringai.

"Jangan khawatir," kata pria itu, senyumnya memudar. "Aku tidak akan coba macam-macam."

Taeyong melihat Jaehyun, memandang setelan gelap yang sesuai dengan kemeja biru dan dasinya. Rambut cokelat rapi itu, Taeyong ingin mengacaknya. Belum lagi bibir penuh yang sempat mencium dan memanjakannya.

 _Bagaimana jika aku, justru ingin kau mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang macam-macam?_

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawah, cukup yakin pikiran kotornya itu bisa terbaca jelas di wajahnya.

"Tapi kumohon, jangan menggodaku," gumam pria itu sambil menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela.

Taeyong semakin keras menggigit bibir bawahnya, dalam upaya untuk tidak tersenyum. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Pria aneh ini -pria yang sama yang melecehkannya itu- entah bagaimana bisa membuatnya nyaman. Seakan mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Rasanya sangat asing dan ganjil.

"Aku tidak merasa pernah menggodamu, Jaehyun shi."

"Selalu. Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya, Taeyong shi."

Mereka tidak berbicara lagi untuk sisa perjalanan singkat itu. Hanya ada keheningan nyaman -yang sama sekali tak Taeyong harapkan- hingga akhirnya mobil menepi dan mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

Sebuah kedai kopi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mind to Review? :)


End file.
